


Are you Jealous ?

by tigragrece



Series: Kara Adventures in Ishgard [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: The name Kara is the name of my character in FF14I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.





	Are you Jealous ?

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kara is the name of my character in FF14
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Kara was training with Estinien about Dragoon because she wanted to master in this art too because she wanted also to have respect about some people she knew who used this class.  
It's was great also to fight with a trident where Kara have remember that one girl named Luna was with a trident and she admired her.  
  
Estinien was glad to help her and also if it's could make jealous Aymeric he would do it.  
Because Aymeric was really jealous of this fact, he could do the same with Kara and make her learn how to fight with a bow or to be a Paladin.  
Maybe he could ask her.  
  
Aymeric was in love of Kara since a long moment maybe since the first time he saw her.   
  
Lucia was watching all of this and was laughing at herself because she thought that maybe it's can help for Aymeric and Kara to be together.  
  
After multiples days Aymeric couldn't bear it anymore of how Kara was with Estinien that he asks her "You sound happy with him, do you like him?"  
  
"No, he Is my friend and I have someone else in my feelings that I love but I don't know how to tell this person. Why are you jealous Aymeric?"  
  
"I just think maybe I could help you to fight with a bow or to be a paladin like me"  
  
Kara was smiling and said "I would like it if you can learn for you, for the bow I have some essential stuff but I'm not really the best since I prefer to heal people"  
  
"It's would be my pleasure if I can teach you some stuff"  
  
"When do you want that we start?"  
  
"Why not now? If you have finished with Estinien?"  
  
"Of course, let me change and bring my bow and I'm here"  
  
Kara change and be an archer and Aymeric was happy to see her like this and admired her to try so many things, he taught her lots of stuff they were so close. She was blushing because it's was him that she liked. She knew he could hear her beating fast.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
They are together like this for some hours until their stomach growl. And Aymeric said "Let me invite you for dinner"  
  
"Ok no problem"  
  
When they were eating, Aymeric couldn't stop wondering about why the Dragoon stuff "Why did you decide to learn how to fight with a trident, if it's not for please Estinien"  
  
"It's because I admire someone who was fighting with a trident, it's was Luna she was wonderful I always hear her stories about be one Oracle and I wanted to learn for a little homage to her"  
  
Aymeric was just so surprised, she was just so wonderful "You are amazing"  
  
"Thank you" she was blushing  
  
"Were you jealous?" Kara ask while she pets her little red panda  
  
"Maybe.. I admit that I was a little jealous of him be near to you and I kinda wanted to be with you"  
  
"Do you have feelings for me?" she asks with tears coming  
  
"Yes I love you since a long moment since maybe the first time I have saw you"  
  
"Aymeric...." she was crying and couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?".  
  
"No you said nothing wrong, I love you Aymeric I was scared that you don't love me back or accept my feelings because of the fact I'm not from here and everything about what I am"  
  
Aymeric hug Kara and said "I love you for you be you, I don't care that you are not from here that you are the warrior of light I love you because you are Kara and also because you are one amazing girl"  
  
They kiss and Aymeric makes her stop her tears.  
  
They made love this night where Kara told him that it's her first time and that she doesn't want to be the only time they do it.  
Aymeric told her "It's forever, my love, I'm yours"  
  
"And you are mine"


End file.
